1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safe disposal of syringe needles, and more particularly to a pocket-sized device that both cuts off and stores the needles and is disposable when full.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accidental needle sticks and re-use of disposable syringes, both which potentially spread serious diseases such as HIV and hepatitis B, are serious problems. In recognition thereof, U.S. regulations now mandate use of safety devises or needle removers with disposable syringes in hospitals. Syringes have been developed with capping mechanisms operable with one hand, or auto-disable features that withdraw the needle into the syringe barrel after use.
Additionally, there are needle removers that physically separate the needle from the syringe. With purchase of a single piece of equipment, users can safely dispose of many needles and prevent re-use of those syringes. The used syringe body can be disposed of in the regular trash receptacles without danger to those handling the trash.
Some electrically-powered devices either melt the needle or cut it away. These require electricity and must be plugged into the wall, however. A manually operated and portable device would be preferable. Most desirable would be a small, lightweight and simple device that would provide the necessary mechanical advantage to sever the needle with moderate pressure from one hand while at the same time easy for the user to carry around on his or her person and inexpensively priced.